Dance With Me 2
by LoveStory87
Summary: Beth is back for another summer at Kellermans and can't wait to see Trent. But she also brings someone else with her. Will this mean trouble for the happy couple?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the continuation of the story Dance With Me and takes place a year later. I am already done with all the chapters except the last one and will post a new chapter each week. (Or sooner if I get some good comments!) Not like I am begging but PLEASE!_

Chapter 1

One year had gone by since Beth had been to Kellerman's. She had grown up last summer and fallen in love with the love of her life, Trent. After she had said goodbye to Trent and headed back home she had auditioned for the Academy and got one of their coveted spots. She spent most of her time in the studio working on her pas de deux with her partner Parker.

Now she was heading back to where it all began to spend a long summer getting to know Trent all over again. Beth pulled her car to a stop in front of her Uncle Bill's cabin and got out to stretch her muscles; which had fallen asleep on the long drive up. She would have ridden with her Uncle but there was a chance that she would be heading back home early to finish up her vacation at school. Her teachers had pointed out that every minute not spent in the studio would mean one of her classmates would get ahead of her in training. All the students at the Academy were hoping for a spot in their company as soon as they were finished with their schooling and Beth was no exception. Her dad's studio would be there when she was done having a long fruitful career.

"Is that you, sweet pea," she heard her Uncle call out.

Her Uncle Bill walked up to her and gave her one of his famous bear hugs. She had definitely missed the times they used to spend together but this school year had kept her busy. There were few days she wasn't in class or scheduling extra time in one of the practice studios. Her feet were a testament to how hard she had been pushing herself. Her feet had bruises and cuts all over them from her pointe shoes.

"You look tired. I think you have been pushing yourself too hard."

"That's what my grandparents keep telling me but I'm years behind some of the people in my class. Mr. Kennedy told me that they only took me in because of my potential. If it wasn't for my dad they probably wouldn't have even considered it."

"You have made tons of progress this year. Maybe you should give yourself a break."

"I know I have. The truth is I'm pretty much up to where I need to be but my partnering needs some work," she took a calming breath while rolling her shoulders. Beth took in the surroundings happy to be back at Kellerman's. The wind that blew held a certain familiarity and the smell reminded her of days past. She could see herself lying beside the lake in Trent and her secluded spot. Yes, she could say she was ecstatic to be back.

"Well, now you can take the summer and relax. You know there is a saying about all work and no play." Her Uncle put his arm around he shoulders leading her into his cabin.

"I wish I could afford to take the summer off but most of the other students are still at school rehearsing their pieces for the fall showcase."

"Fall? Isn't it a little early," he asked sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Not when you are fighting for your position. There are only so many spots open in the company and we all want them."

"You need to be careful, Beth. You hurt that leg again you won't have to worry about a spot in the company."

She knew exactly what he meant. After the accident and the minor injury she had sustained in the school year she couldn't afford to over extend herself. It was a miracle that she could even dance let alone perform with one of the most prestigious dance schools in the country. "I will be careful."

"That's my girl. So, how are Penny and the studio?"

"Good. Penny sends her love and she warned me that you would tell me to take it easy."

Uncle Bill shrugged," what can I say? I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I also taught a few classes this year. It was nice."

"I knew you could do it," he gave her another hug.

Beth glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late. There would be a staff meeting before she could get to her bunk so she might as well head down to the dining room. "I guess I should go find my other half," she commented.

"Which one," he asked.

"The one I'm less happy to see." Beth gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back out to her car. This summer was going to be filled with hard work and she might as well face it now.

The dining room was set up much like it had the previous year except the minor changes they had to make to the wall color and tablecloths. At the front of the room she could see Todd dressed to the nines like he always was. It would seem that Todd was in the wrong business. If he had an ounce of debonair in him he would have made a great James Bond. Except the fact that he was one of the most boring people she had ever met.

Then she saw him. Trent was lined up against the wall as one of the department heads standing next to Maurine who handled the lifeguards. He didn't notice her at first and she took the opportunity to admire him from afar. Was it her imagination or was he more handsome then he had been the previous summer?

"Beth over here," she heard someone call out.

Turning to the sound she found the bane of her existence seated in the center of the room. "Hello, Parker." She tried her best to get along with him but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. They always seemed to drive each other crazy. Sitting down on his left she peered back up to Trent who must have heard the commotion because he was staring right at her with the biggest smile on his face.

She smiled back wanting to run to him and throw her arms around his neck but knowing that Todd needed to get through his dissertation of the rules before she could. "Welcome to another great summer at Kellerman's," Todd opened. "I am glad to see some old faces and the new ones."

At this rate she figured she would never get out of the meeting but after forty-five minutes Todd finally finished his speech with another reminder that there was no fraternization between the staff and guests.

"If you haven't got your bunk assignment yet they are posted just outside the door. Thank you."

Trent stood talking to Maurine after the meeting and Beth sidled up and put her arms around him.

"I'll talk to you later," Maurine smiled at Trent and left them alone.

Trent turned and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you," he said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I thought you don't do staff meetings," she teased.

"Well, I heard that this beautiful woman was going to be at it so I made an exception."

"I hope I'm not intruding," she heard Parker say from behind her. Beth grimaced and turned to the intruder. "That is my partner you are kissing on." Parker would be known as a heartthrob to many girls but not to her. He had been assigned with her at the Academy to be dance partners and had driven her nuts ever since. He was tall with black hair and green eyes that always seemed to portray an inner arrogance that turned her off.

"You must be Parker. I'm Trent. Beth has told me all about you," Trent extended his hand and they shook. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"We were encouraged to spend the summer together. Our teachers tell us we have no chemistry," Beth commented. "But I don't see who could have chemistry with this one."

"Hey, I'm not the one who has a stick up my butt."

"Maybe I wouldn't have a stick up my butt if I thought I could trust you," she leaned closer to him feeling her anger building up.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know maybe I'm upset because you dropped me on a lift because you were too busy checking out Missy."

"Are we back to that," he rolled his eyes. "I have apologized a million times."

"You could try meaning it for once."

"I don't know how you put up with her, dude," Parker turned to Trent. "She is the biggest pain I have ever met."

"Ditto," Beth glared at him.

"Whoa," Trent pulled Beth back against him to keep them from killing each other. "It's a little early in the summer to be throwing insults."

"It looks like you have all met," Todd spoke up stepping over to the three of them. His smile was out of place and he was oblivious to the tension in the room. "Trent I would like you to meet your new dance team." Todd stood between Beth and Parker and put his hands on their shoulders. He seemed proud of his handy work. Two students from a dance school must have been the catch of the summer for him.

"Excuse me," Trent's eyebrows rose on his forehead. He was clearly unhappy to find out that Beth and Parker were his new employees. "Is there something you forgot to tell me, Beth?"

"Um, I may have forgot to mention that Parker and I will be working for you."

"I thought that this year you could have them dance in the final show. It would give Lexie and you more time to take on personal lessons which means more money for you," Todd added.

"Great, more time with the ice queen," Parker threw out.

If looks could kill Parker would be dead where he stood. She had had enough of him. There were few days when she could get along with him and he was trying her patience. Todd stood there for a few minutes and then walked off to bother someone else.

"I don't know why you needed to follow me here," Beth said.

"You're the one who didn't want to stay at school. We could have just seen each other a few hours of the day but no. You had to come to this summer retreat to see your boyfriend."

"I hate to break up this love fest but I've got things to do," Trent interrupted. "Since you are both on my team I expect you to show each other respect around the guests. I don't need any trouble. Also, I think it would be a good idea if you both got a lot of rest tonight because tomorrow you are going to be very busy. The first day is filled with teaser classes. All the guests come out to see what each class is about and I think you each should teach one."

"Fine, I'll see you guys later," Parker said before walking off.

Beth folded herself back into Trent's arms feeling drained from the ride and her current argument with Parker. She wasn't entirely sure she could make it having to spend so much time with him. Beth had never liked confrontation but the man just made her blood boil.

"So, I drove for hours to see you and you're going to send me to bed?"

"Yup, and by the looks of you, you could use it."

He had no idea how right he was. This school year had taken a toll on her body and mind. She knew that her body wouldn't hold up as well as everyone else but it would be nice to not go to bed feeling like a Mack truck hit her. Beth leaned her head against his shoulder and let her eyelids close. She was safe with him.

They walked outside the dining hall and found Beth's bunk assignment and she felt her energy fade a little more just knowing she had to unpack. As if Trent had read her mind he picked her up and started towards her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 2

Beth pulled her Pointe shoes on making sure the elastic bands were on correctly then tied up the laces. She knew that her feet would be ripped apart by the time she was done with rehearsal but her new shoes had to be broken in. Her first day had been fun and she was happy that she wasn't a part of the wait staff this year. Unlike last summer she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn.

Beth stood on tiptoe as high as she could without going on Pointe and bounced on her feet. She sucked in her breath feeling pain shoot through her feet from the sores she already had. In the back of her mind she considered putting on her performance shoes; which were Gaynor Minden since she didn't have to break them in. Her feet had taken a real beating this year and the pain was sometimes too hard to work through.

Stepping up to the barre, Beth rose through her demi pointe till she was en pointe in fifth position. She stood there for a minute hoping to get used to the weight being on her feet and still pulling some of her weight off her bad leg. The pain became too intense and she fell out of position.

"That's a beautiful move. It seems you have been practicing," she heard him say sarcastically.

Parker swept into the room carrying a pair of shoes and his dance bag on his shoulder and she felt like she was back at school. It had been hard keeping her secret about her leg but she was determined that no one know about her disadvantage. Not only was she years behind when she started but her knee gave out when too much pressure was applied to it. It didn't happen all the time but after hours of practice her knee would remind her how uncomfortable it felt.

"Lets just get this over with," she snapped. The last thing she wanted to do was practice with Parker. In the studio beside the one they were in, Trent was giving a private lesson. How she wished she could be with him. He didn't judge her like the students at the Academy did.

Beth strolled over to the stereo and plugged her ipod in, turning it to the song they would be performing to at the fall showcase. The music started and they moved together but anyone could see that they weren't in sync. Beth moved to the edge of the floor before getting ready for the lift. It was the hardest part for her since she had to jump off and her knee would sometimes protest to the activity.

Beth took off towards Parker and jumped but before she got in his arms she knew she hadn't gotten enough air for him. He grabbed her in an awkward position and she fell towards the floor. Parker caught her and placed her back on her feet. "Come on Beth. Focus."

"I am focused. Maybe you should just do your job."

"Don't even think of blaming this on me."

Beth went back to the stereo and started the song from the beginning. They went through the motions until they got to the lift and she failed to jump high enough again.

"What is going on with you today? This lift is usually no problem."

"Nothings wrong with me. Do it again." This time when she reached the lift she got enough air and they made it through.

At the end of their practice she sat down and pulled her shoes off to see her feet bleeding. It seemed like every sore she had on her feet had reopened.

"You should rest your feet for a few days," Parker commented.

"Wouldn't that be perfect for you. Then maybe I could fall more behind and they will kick me out."

Parker shook his head looking perturbed by her statement. "I was just trying to help."

"Help? All you want is to switch partners." Beth rose to her feet and shoved her shoes in her bag. She wanted out of there as fast as she could. Dealing with Parker was never an easy thing and he was trying her patience.

"Okay, yes, I want to switch partners. I don't see what the recruiter saw in you. Do you even want this because you seem miserable all the time?"

Beth grabbed the barre and squeezed trying to keep her anger at bay. In the mirror she could see herself and she wondered if he was right. There were dark circles under her eyes and her body was tight from all the stress she was under. The last thing she wanted to do was show Parker her weakness. Without another word Parker walked out the door leaving her behind to contemplate what he had said. He was just like the other students at the Academy. They all wanted to know why she was there. It was obvious to them that she was years behind in her training. If she put in as much effort as she had this past year she may catch up by her senior year.

That afternoon Beth and Trent were laid out on their spot beside the lake. They hadn't said much to each other in the last hour but she liked that about them. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a calm that had settled between them. Honestly, she was thinking about all the things that had happened between Parker and her at practice.

Beth took a deep breath to calm her nerves when she felt Trent take her hand in his. "You want to talk about it," he asked.

Beth smiled, appreciating the fact that she didn't have to say a word for him to know that something was wrong. He wasn't dense like some of the other guys she knew. "Not really. I'm just glad to finally be here. I thought this summer would never come."

Trent kissed her hand and he smiled back showing off his dimples. "Me either. After I came to visit you I wasn't sure I wanted to go back home. My home is with you."

Beth felt a lump in her throat wondering if she should talk to him about all that had been happening. She also wanted to know where they stood after spending ten months apart. "Are we serious, Trent?"

Trent turned to her," what do you mean?"

"I mean if I asked you to move in with me after the summer, would you?"

Trent rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand. "That is a big step. Are you sure?"

Beth nodded. "Did I tell you that I'm opening up a new studio in September?"

"No, that's great."

"Well, I'm going to need some new instructors," she lowered her eyes knowing that he wasn't going to take this very well.

Trent got to his feet and turned away from her. She could see his shoulders sag and knew they were about to get into the same fight they had when he had visited. "I already told you that I'm not ready to become a full time instructor. I have years left before that becomes my only option and I don't want to waste them."

"So, what you're saying is, you don't want to put your career on hold to be with me?"

Trent ran his hands through his hair turning back to her. "Lets say I do move in with you. What then? You are in school perfecting your craft while I let mine slip away?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said.

Trent pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. His arms were strong and it made her feel safe. After all the problems she had she needed to feel secure. "The summer has just begun. We have plenty of time to figure things out."

She wished she believed that but this conversation felt more like the first nail in their coffin. If he wasn't willing to be with her where did that leave them? She could always leave school. Parker would enjoy that thoroughly. This would also give her an excuse to drop out.

"How has practice been going with Parker," he asked.

"Fantastic," she answered deadpan.

"That good, huh?"

"I don't know how to deal with him. We just drive each other up the wall."

Trent laughed," I truly believe you guys are just hiding your deep seeded love for each other underneath all that hostility."

Beth stuck her tongue out at him. "The day I find any love for that guy will be the day pigs fly."

"Why don't you guys get along?"

"You mean other than the fact that he is arrogant and thinks the world revolves around him? I don't know." Beth thought back to the day Parker had dropped her while trying to show off for Missy. Lucky for him he didn't have to try real hard to be a great dancer. From the moment she saw him dance she knew he was a natural. His body was graceful and every move he made came from the soul.

What had prompted Mr. Kennedy to put them together? Beth, even though she was far from an oaf, was nowhere near the best dancer in the class. Shouldn't Parker have been partnered with one of the better dancers? Silently she hoped that she hadn't stifled his training.

"He seemed like a nice guy when I met him."

"You like everybody. Unless you were in direct competition with him and then you would see what I see."

Trent cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sending sparks of electricity throughout her body. This is what she had missed and this was the reason she wanted him to come home with her. Unbeknownst to him she had already gotten her apartment ready for him to move in. Even her dresser had been cleaned out to make room for him.

"I think we should take this to my cabin," he said trailing his lips along her neck. "I want you in my bed again."

"I thought you would never ask."

As they took off for his cabin she felt the stress fall on her chest. There were few days when she didn't feel like she was being choked from the pressure she was under. Tomorrow would bring back her feelings of not being good enough and having to deal with Parker. It seemed as if the whole world was against her.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: I have taken the next chapter hostage and will only release it if I get some reviews / comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Colorblind nor the lyrics but it's a great song and you should check it out!

Chapter 3

The music was playing in the background as Beth warmed up for her rehearsal with Parker. They were starting on the final dance and Trent and Lexie would be directing them. She was glad that there would be no ballet for the day. Maybe if she worked on her ballroom she would fall back in love with dance. Right now her relationship with dance was ambiguous at best.

"Make sure you stretch out well. This is going to be a long day," Trent commented as he walked by.

Great, now he sounded like Mr. Kennedy. She watched him go over to Lexie who was stretching out in the corner. Even though she had seen dance partners stretch together before she couldn't help but feel jealous as his body pressed against hers. Lexie was a bombshell and the envy of all the ladies at Kellerman's. She had yet to see a man who didn't fall apart at the near sight of her.

"Morning," Parker mumbled dropping his shoes on the ground beside Beth. He looked overly tired and she wondered if he had spent too much time at the party last night. She found it odd that her boyfriend was now stretching with his dance partner and the two of them were sitting as far apart as they could get.

"Late night," she asked.

Parker nodded and lay back on the floor. "I'm guessing it would be too much to ask that he go easy on us today."

Beth glanced over at Trent and Lexie who were busy choreographing their dance. "Not likely," she mumbled. Trent and Lexie moved in motion with the song and seemed to become one and she wondered how they did it. Parker and her were hardly ever together and when they were they showed no passion for each other. She remembered watching the other partners in class and thinking that they all looked great together. So why couldn't they pull it off?

"Okay, guys, are you warmed up enough," Trent asked stopping in front of them. "You won't need your ballroom shoes, Beth."

Beth looked down at the gold pair of heels she had on," I thought we always do a ballroom number at the end of the season?"

"Usually but I have seen your contemporary. This year we are going to try something new."

"It couldn't be worse than her ballet," Parker smirked.

"This year I'm going to have you dance to "Colorblind" by Counting Crows. Here's the story. Beth you are a woman who is stuck in yourself. You find yourself going through the motions of life but never letting yourself feel it. Until Parker comes along."

Beth turned to Parker wondering how he could be anyone's hero.

Trent stepped behind Parker and patted him on the shoulder. "You love her and all you want to do is get her out of this place that she has been hiding in. She's going to fight you on it but you're not going to take no for an answer."

Lexie turned the song on and Beth could feel the agony of the piece. The piano in the opening spoke to her soul like no other piece ever had.

_I am Colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready I am_

"Do you feel that," Trent asked them. He pulled Lexie in his arms and proceeded to show them the opening sequence. "Now it's your turn."

Parker pulled her up against him and they did the sequence watching themselves in the mirror. Luckily they remembered all the steps and got through it with no problem except the fact that their rendition had looked nothing like Trent and Lexie's.

"That was rough," Trent commented. "Could you pretend to like each other?"

"Now you can see what I have gone through this year. She doesn't give me anything to work with," Parker sank into the chair that was placed by the wall.

"Plan B," Trent chuckled. "Beth I want you to dance the piece with me."

"Great idea. Can I go now," Parker seemed more than thrilled to be left off the hook.

"I meant she is going to try it with me. You need to learn to appreciate each other."

Lexie restarted the song and Beth relaxed through the piece feeling at ease knowing Trent was her partner. The moment their hands collided she felt sparks fly. No matter how many times she touched him it always felt as special as the first time.

When they were finished with the sequence Trent took her in his arms once again and improvised through the second verse. Unlike with Parker, they connected through the piece. There was no awkwardness.

"Very good, Beth," Trent kissed her on the cheek when the dance was done. "Parker I want you to do the same thing with Lexie."

As Parker passed her he smirked sending her the message that he was going to do better than she did. How arrogant he was! Beth watched impressed by his agility and like Trent and her they got through the dance with no problems.

"I know you guys can dance this. You just proved it to me. So why can't you dance it together," Trent asked.

Parker looked over at her but didn't say a word. They stood there just sizing each other up. She wasn't sure why they couldn't do it. She just knew it never worked out. In the background she could hear the second verse of the song playing.

_Taffy stuck and tongue-tied_

_Stutter-shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready I am_

"I don't trust you," Beth said out of nowhere. Her heart started pounding when she noticed that all eyes were on her. Inside she wanted to keep her feelings to herself but they were ready to explode out of her. "You have no idea what I have been through and contrary to popular belief I do know that I'm behind. And when you talk to Missy about me and tell her that I was the worst partner you could have gotten, forgive me if I don't feel generous towards you." She advanced on him wanting to put Parker in his place. "I work my butt off and you want to know why my feet are a mess? I spend more than eighteen hours en pointe everyday at school."

"Beth," Parker tried to interrupt.

"Don't talk to me," she yelled at him before running out of the studio.

She wasn't sure where she was going she just ran until her lungs felt like they were going to burst. Her calves were burning and a tree branch scratched her face but she kept on going. Maybe if she ran fast and far enough she could outrun her problems. Beth wiped her face trying to erase the sweat but the only thing that was on her forehead was blood. The tree branch must have cut her.

Looking around she noticed that she had run to Trent and her spot beside the lake. It was mid-afternoon and the sun beat down on the water giving it a mirrored image. It was the calmest spot and here she could forget about the fact that her life was falling apart. The breeze played with Beth's hair and the trees rustled behind her creating a canopy of shade where she stood. Taking deep breaths she listened to the water lap against the bank waiting for her heartbeat to match the rhythm.

It was supposed to be another fun summer at Kellerman's but in the few days she had been there it had been miserable. Parker was her enemy. She knew it from the start and believing that this time together was going to change anything was laughable. But what was she going to do when they got home? She needed to excel at partnering if she was going to get a spot in the company. He practically had one foot in the door already. What was she going to do? Lighting herself on fire may have been the only way to get their attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble at school," Trent asked stepping up beside her. She glanced over at him wondering how he had found her. What she needed was time alone.

"I was embarrassed and I didn't want to bother you with my problem." Beth took a seat on the smooth white rock in front of her. It was warm to the touch.

"We're a team right?"

Beth snorted," A team? How are we supposed to be a team when you live halfway across the country?"

"You're right," he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I was really busy but I should have made more time to visit."

"Are we going to sweep in and out of each others lives? Our whole relationship being a revolving door?"

His gaze swept out over the water and she could see the conflict in his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that could make her melt. Maybe that's all they ever had. They could easily go their separate ways after this summer. Neither of them would have to worry about running into each other. "What do you want from me, Beth?"

"I don't know." After that all got quiet. Were they afraid to say something? Putting her head on his shoulder she felt like nail number two had just been slammed into their coffin.

"I think we should head back to the studio. Lexie and Parker will wonder what happened to us."

"What should I do about Parker," she asked.

"Well, telling him how you feel was a step in the right direction. He asked me to come find you. I think he felt a little guilty for how he had been treating you. But I don't think he's the only one who should feel guilty." Trent raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe my behavior didn't help the situation."

Trent pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "What makes a great dancer?"

She thought about it a second but shrugged not knowing what he was looking for.

"Heart, and you have a lot of it." She smiled at him. "That accident can only hurt your chances if you let it. I see so much potential in you. You just have to show that to Parker."


	4. Chapter 4

_Please R&R! Comments make my day!_

Chapter 4

Beth sat in the dining hall playing with the remaining food that was on her plate. The first month of the summer had gone by quickly. The days were filled with rehearsals and most nights she spent with Trent. This had been her first morning off since one of the guests had dropped their lessons once they figured out that they had two left feet. The extra bruises that adorned her feet were proof of that.

Around the room people were talking in hushed tones while Beth sat alone waiting for Parker. They had been friendlier to each other lately and even though they weren't perfect their dancing had improved by leaps and bounds. She could thank Troy for that. Having them dance apart had shown Parker that she wasn't totally lacking in dance technique and given the opportunity she could make a good showing.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Parker said taking the seat beside hers.

Despite the fact that she was taken she couldn't help but notice how handsome Parker looked this morning. His face was flushed and she smiled knowing some guest had given him a workout.

"Not long. I'll just be nice and refreshed when we practice this afternoon."

"Good because we need to go over the lift."

Beth groaned aloud making sure he knew how unhappy she was about it.

"You'll do fine. You've improved a lot lately."

Her head snapped up at the comment wondering if she had heard him wrong. Had Parker just given HER a compliment? Beth turned to the window and started looking around.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Looking for flying pigs," she said matter-of-factly.

Parker chuckled before stabbing a piece of broccoli that was on his plate. "I'm on scholarship," he blurted out.

"And I don't eat meat on Friday. So, what?" She was confused about where he was going.

"The reason I told Missy that I needed another partner was because I'm on scholarship. I need to make company and I was worried that you would hold me back. Truthfully I sabotaged us."

She took it all in waiting for him to go on. After all that had happened that year the truth was that they had hurt each other. Neither one of them had given their partnership a chance.

"I don't own three dance studios like you do, if I don't get offered a job that's it. There will be nothing for me to fall back on."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought it was fair since you told me the truth."

Beth felt herself blush at his comment. She hadn't really told him as yelled at him. If Trent had not come to get her she may have never talked to him again. "Maybe we can start over."

Parker smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Parker."

Beth shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Parker. I'm Beth. Since we have just met I should tell you that I am a ballet dancer. Does that intimidate you," she asked mischievously.

"Not in the least, you see I also enjoy dance."

"Then we should partner up some time," she winked at him.

"Nah. I already have a partner."

Something amazing had happened. They had called a truce.

Later that afternoon they were again huddled in the studio with Trent and Lexie off to the side bantering back and forth. The only thing different was the fact that Parker and her were doing the same thing. He was a nice guy. It had only taken her a year to figure it out.

"Are you ready," Trent asked.

"We got this," Parker answered. "We're going to put you and Lexie to shame today."

"Big words. Let's see if you can deliver."

Trent stood off to the side and turned the music on. Beth counted off in her head all the times she had felt broken and trapped inside herself. She thought about meeting Trent for the first time and wanting to push him away. Somewhere inside her she could feel an explosion of emotions. In her head she could see Parker and Missy talking about her and she recalled her inability to speak of the hurt he had caused. All of this she would use to dance the best dance of her life.

Beth swayed and moved with the music ready for Parker to join her. They moved like they had never moved before becoming one with the music and each other. When it can to the part where she jumped into his arms she didn't hold back as she had done before but sailed right into his arms. At the last line Parker placed her back on the floor and took her face in his hands where he noticed her crying. A single tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek, which was stopped by his thumb. Their faces were inches apart and she couldn't tear her eyes from his. There was something going on between the two of them. Something she couldn't name. A minute after the music had stopped they had yet to move out of each other's arms.

"That was amazing," Lexie's voice broke into their moment.

Beth stepped back away from Parker who dropped his hands from her face as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She looked over at Trent who wasn't moving. Maybe something had happened like the world had shifted slightly and only the four of them had noticed.

"Do you think we should go over the double turns? I think we may have been a little off," Parker asked Lexie.

"No, it was perfect. We may need to add some filler near the end of the first verse but the rest was great."

"What do you think, Trent," Beth asked him.

"It was good," he pushed off the wall and walked away.

Nail number three….

Before she even opened the door, Beth could hear music playing from the entertainers cabin. She hadn't spent much time there this summer since she had enjoyed time alone with Trent but since he was gone she thought a night out was a good idea.

Tonight she was dressed in a black skirt that fell to mid calf and a white tank that she had fixed to show off her flat stomach. She had put on her ballroom heels hoping to get some dancing in that had nothing to do with the final show or the Academy.

The night was warm and the lack of air conditioning in the cabin made her happy with her wardrobe choice. On the dance floor she saw many of the same people who had been there the year before and only a few she couldn't name. The bar was empty and she took a seat asking for a bottle of water.

"I never see you here," Parker took the seat beside her. "Where is Trent?"

"Lexie and him have a show at the Shelldrake tonight."

"Good. That means your dance card is empty."

"You want to try some real dancing ballet boy," she asked him incredulously.

Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Yeah. I'm just worried you can't keep up."

The bodies beside her knocked her from side to side until they stopped near the center of the dance floor. "I can hold my own." Beth moved with the salsa beat that was blaring from the speakers above their heads. Parker fell into step with her and they danced holding each other close.

They spent an hour on the dance floor changing styles as the song changed. They would go from a fast beat to slow and back to fast enjoying each other's company like they never had before. She was surprised that Parker could keep up since he had been classically trained since he was four. Her father had always taught her as many styles as he could and she had learned to adapt.

"Why don't we take a break," she yelled over the music.

Parker nodded and took her hand leading her out of the cabin. There was a small bench right outside the door and she plopped herself down ready to get off her feet.

"That was fun," he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Where did you learn to dance salsa?"

"Picked it up somewhere."

Beth leaned over and undid her shoes pulling them off her feet. She winced at the pain noticing her bruises that still hadn't healed. She was sure her feet hadn't been a normal color in the last eight months.

"You should really take care of your feet," Parker insisted.

"I never thought I would hear you worry over me."

"I'm serious, Beth. This could turn into a big problem."

Beth felt a chill go through her because of the way he was looking at her. He was truly concerned about her and she wondered how two people who had hated each other a few days before had become so close.

"I will," she rubbed his arm. "Right now though I think I'm going to head back to my bunk. I could use some extra sleep."

She went to stand and felt his arm on her back and the other under her knees as he lifted her up. "Where to," he asked.

"Bunk three."

He walked slowly carrying her like a small child. She rested her head on his shoulder covering the yawn that escaped her lips.

"I guess you are tired," he joked.

"Well, you wore me out today. If we weren't so brilliant we wouldn't have had to go over it a million times for Lexie."

Parker stepped up on the bunk porch and placed her on her feet. Beth wobbled and Parker grabbed her arms to steady her. "You good," he asked.

Beth nodded feeling her mouth go dry. Parker tilted her face up with his thumb and she saw that their faces were inches apart. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said but didn't move. Then his lips were on hers. He tasted sweet and she felt her knees go weak. Parker deepened the kiss pushing her back against the door and put his hands in her hair. A voice in her head told her to stop but she couldn't seem to do it. Beth clung to him aware of his steady heartbeat against her palm.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she heard someone behind her. Beth pulled back and looked up at Parker before turning to find Trent standing on the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth peered across the room at Trent who was eating breakfast with Lexie. The dining hall was crowded as usual but the only person she noticed was pretending she didn't exist. The night before he had snuck up on Parker and her kissing on her front porch. How had it happened in the first place? Last time she checked she couldn't stand Parker.

Beth stabbed at the food on her plate imagining that it was Parker's face. Why had he kissed her? As much as she hadn't liked him, he seemed to dislike her more. If they had stayed at school she was sure he would be begging their teachers for a new dance partner. What had changed?

"Is this seat taken," she looked up to see Parker standing over her with a plate of food in his hand. At least he had the decency to look nervous. He shifted his weight to his other leg and waited for her answer.

"Suit yourself," she mumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sorry," he started and cocked a half grin. "Okay, I am sorry for kissing you in front of Trent but I like you. Maybe if I had given you a chance I would have realized I liked you all along."

"That didn't sound like a real apology," she complained.

"Because I didn't come over here to apologize. I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight."

Beth coughed on the piece of potato in her mouth. Was he crazy? He had massacred her relationship with Trent and he wanted a date? It was just like Parker to think of himself at a time like this. The man was so arrogant it drove her crazy.

"Are you aware of what you did last night?"

"You mean what we did because I remember you kissing me back."

How she wished she could wipe that arrogant smile off his face! "Either way you have caused a big mess that I'm going to have to fix."

Parker peeked over his shoulder and she noticed Trent watching them. What should she do? Maybe if she publicly proclaimed that Parker and her weren't an item she could get Trent back. Parker turned back around and grabbed her hand.

"Give me a chance," he said sincerely. "I am aware of the mess I have made but it has already been done. Why don't we see where this goes?"

She wasn't sure what she should do. Had there been sparks between the two of them? Of course, but was that a reason to break off a yearlong relationship?

Across the room she watched as Trent stood up to leave. He smiled at Lexie and dropped a kiss on her cheek before heading for the door.

"I'll be right back," she said to Parker.

Outside the dining hall Beth searched for Trent in the crowd. There were guests lined up in front of the activities board and some milling around the lawn. The crowd parted in front of her and she raced up to Trent hoping to speak to him about what had happened. Now if she only knew what had happened.

"Trent," she called out to him. He looked back but kept walking. Obviously he was going to make this harder than it needed to be. "Ignoring me is not going to help."

Trent stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. "I don't know what to say to you. I wish I could hate you and just move on but I can't."

"What do we do," she asked. She could feel tears starting in her eyes. The one person who had been there for her and she had ripped his heart out.

"Do you love him," he asked staring straight into her eyes.

"No, of course not."

She watched him take a deep breath and reached for her hand. "Do you love me?"

Beth hesitated wondering how she should answer. The love they had for each other was complicated. Before she could answer Trent pulled his hand away. "I guess that answers my question."

"I do love you Trent, the only reason I hesitate is because I'm wondering if this is it. At the end of the summer I go my way and you go yours. There is no in between for us and I don't know how long this long distance relationship is going to work."

"I get it. He is going to be there at the end of the summer and I'm not," Trent ran his hand back and forth on his neck. "I think you need to figure out how you feel about him."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I love you and I don't want to lose you to him but we can't move on until you figure it out." Trent glanced behind her and smirked. "Here comes your knight in shining armor now."

Beth watched him as he walked away. She knew he was right and that she needed to find out how she felt about Parker but she didn't want to push him away in the process. What would happen to them if she chose Parker? Could she pick Parker? He wasn't exactly her dream guy. Up until a few days ago he wasn't someone she would have spit on if he were on fire.

"How did it go," Parker asked.

"How do you think it went? He broke up with me. I hope you're happy."

"No, of course not." Beth raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, maybe a little." Parker smiled before putting his arms around her. Her body pressed against his and he put his chin on the top of her head. "This could be good for our career. No one will have a problem with our chemistry now."

Beth stepped out of his arms while shaking her head. "I will give you a chance but F.Y.I if you want to romance me, telling me that this will help our career is not a good idea. I might start thinking you like me for what I can do for you."

"Note taken," he rocked back on his heels, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Two weeks later Parker showed up at her bunk to walk her to practice. His hair was messed up and he had a white shirt on that was wrinkled. It was obvious that he hadn't got much sleep. Without a word Beth took his large hand in hers and started out towards the studio. Every morning he had shown up to walk with her since they had started dating. The fact that she was no longer with Trent hadn't gone unnoticed by the other employees. In fact, Beth and Parker were now the center of the Kellerman's gossip. It didn't help that she had to see Trent everyday at rehearsal nor did it help that he was dating Lexie. The first night she had seen them together she had cried herself to sleep. Part of her had been angry but then the other half had thought it was karma.

Stepping into the studio, Beth heard a giggle come from Trent's office. She could see through the window that Lexie was strattled on Trent's lap and they were currently involved in a game of tonsil hockey. Parker, who was unaware and totally unconcerned about the situation, plopped himself down on the floor pretending to fall asleep. "Wake me when they are done will you?"

Beth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and walked over to the office. There was no way she was going to let Trent get away with this. He wanted a war, then let the battle begin. After slamming her bag on the floor she started pounding on the window till they both were looking at her. "It's funny but I don't remember Todd paying us to do peep shows," she said sarcastically.

Lexie had the brains to at least look guilty but Trent just smiled and shrugged. He seemed to be enjoying her pain. If Parker and Lexie had been out of the room she could be sure that they would have it out. What happened to her taking time to find out how she felt? Would it be worth going back to him now?

"Go get stretched out," Trent's smile faded.

In the main room Parker had started stretching out and Lexie and him were talking like they were old friends. Could this get any worse? Out of everyone he could have been a friend with, did it have to be her?

Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side. "Don't worry about them." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace. She had to admit it made her feel better. In his arms she didn't feel like she was alone in this. "Why don't you get your shoes on and I will help you stretch."

Beth looked into his eyes and felt loved. Whether this turned into a romance or not she knew she could trust him. Beth lowered herself to the floor and grabbed her shoe to take it off. Bracing herself from the pain she knew was going to come she tugged and sucked in her breath. "Oh, my gosh," she whispered.

Her foot was bleeding and the top had turned pitch black. Parker noticed right away and fell to his knees beside her to examine her foot. "What did you do," he asked. Beth shrugged, speechless. "You're not dancing today."

Standing to his feet Parker went over to talk to Trent. "We need to get a rain check on practice today," she heard him say. "Beth needs to see a doctor."

"I don't think so. She will have to wait till after rehearsal."

Parker took a steadying breath and ran a hand through his hair. "It's important."

"She seemed fine a minute ago so I think she can wait," Trent answered obviously annoyed at Parker.

"Dude, you can be mad at me all you want but don't take it out on Beth. She didn't kiss me. I kissed her and if you need to take me outside and hit me, do it. But she needs to see a doctor. Part of her foot is black."

Trent glanced over at her taken aback by this news. In that moment she could see the man she had fallen in love with. Worry for her was etched on his face and also she could see the shame in the argument he had just been in. Slowly he walked over to her and got on his knees. "Give us a minute please," he tossed over his shoulder to Lexie and Parker. Gently he picked up her foot to examine the damage she had caused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes searched hers for an answer she didn't have. Sometime this year she had fallen apart again and pushed away the one person who had been able to help her heal. Beth shrugged her shoulders and gazed out the window towards the lake. When had things become so complicated? "I guess my relationship with Parker negates our friendship."

"Never. You should have come to me. I will always take care of you."

Beth felt her heart melt. After everything they had been through he was still watching out for her best interest. "Why are you so good to me?"

"You're my girl," he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Would you like me to take you to the doctor? Someone needs to take a look at your foot."

"I think Parker will want to but I promise to call you as soon as I am done."

Trent helped Beth to her feet. "About Lexie," he started.

Beth shook her head," it's none of my business and it's not something I'm ready to talk about yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beth sighed and shifted the crutches she was using hoping this meeting with Todd would finish. He hadn't been happy to find out that his prize catch for the summer was no longer able to dance. The window in the corner of his office was open and a slight breeze was playing with the loose strand of hair on her neck. She could hear people laughing and having a good time and she wished for the first time that she had come here as a guest. Then she wouldn't be worried about Todd's reaction.

The door behind Beth swung open and Trent walked in startled to see Beth on crutches. "What is going on?"

"It seems that Ms. Castle is no longer able to dance this season and before I let her go I thought I would ask you if you can use her in any other capacity."

"What did the doctor say," Trent asked her.

Beth shifted the crutches again feeling the pressure under her arms and the two people staring at her all at once. "It's a stress fracture. I can't dance for a few weeks."

Beth watched, as all the breath seemed to come out of Trent. "It's not a problem for the final dance because I can have Lexie dance with Parker," he said to Todd who was rocking in his chair with his hands meeting at his fingertips.

"If everything is taken care of I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go Ms. Castle." Todd stood to his feet. "This in no way is a rejection to you and I hope that you will be back next year."

Beth shook his hand and turned to Trent who looked as distraught as she felt. This was it, the end of their relationship. He was not willing to move in with her and she couldn't leave school now that Parker and her were getting along. As she walked out of the office she could tell that Trent wanted to talk to her but Todd interrupted.

"I guess you will tell Parker and Lexie to start practicing. This end show is very important and the guests expect the best."

Beth made her way slowly down the steps of the main house when she heard Trent call out to her. "Wait up," he called out to her.

"I really made a mess of things, didn't I," she asked.

Trent rubbed his hands together they way he did when he was deciding what to say. "Five years down the road when you are a principal dancer at one of the most prestigious ballet companies you will look back on this and laugh. But I want to tell you before it's too late that Parker doesn't matter and neither does anyone else at that dance school who doesn't think you are good enough. You are an amazing dancer and an even better person. Stop hurting yourself."

"Is that what you think I am doing? Hurting myself on purpose?" Beth couldn't believe what he was saying. It's not like she was starving herself like most of the other girls were doing.

"Don't lie to me Beth. I know you better than anyone else. I also know that when things get hard for you, you run away. I think you have been training hard and not giving time for your feet to rest because when you get injured no one will say you quit. A built in excuse."

Beth moved her crutches trying to get away from him. Who did he think he was? There had never been a time when she had deliberately tried to hurt herself. "I can't believe I am getting this from you."

"What does that mean," he asked falling in step with her.

"Why won't you move in with me Trent? Oh, I know, you don't want to get hurt again. All that garbage about not wasting your talent to become a teacher is bull. You're afraid to make a commitment."

Trent put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. "This isn't the time for us to be making this big decision. You are only twenty years old Beth. I want you to experience life."

"Well, I am, with Parker," she snapped at him. "If you want me to be with Parker so bad, fine. How about I go offer myself to him right now. Would that make you happy?" Beth watched Trent close his eyes and a flash of pain go across his face. "I got to pack." Beth walked away leaving Trent standing in the middle of the walkway.

By the time she made it to Parker's cabin her breaths were coming in quick puffs and her face was covered in tears. How could the man she loved with all her heart cause her so much pain? When she knocked on his door, Parker's roommate answered and nodded her in.

"What happened," Parker asked rushing over to her and taking her in his arms. The sobs wracked her body. Was Trent right? Had she been hurting her feet on purpose? "Is your foot okay?"

Beth nodded trying to get her crying under control. "It's a stress fracture. It will be healed in a few weeks."

Parker smiled down at her. "Then what's the problem?" Beth shrugged and nuzzled closer to him. "Is this about Trent?"

"He makes me so mad."

Parker chuckled and gave her a hug. "I think it is time you two sat down and aired out this little problem."

"If you think you're the only problem we have you're nuts. It seems I was too young for him." Beth rolled her eyes and hobbled over to his bed. Laying down she grabbed his pillow and burrowed under the blankets. "To top off this wonderful day, I have been let go by Todd."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I stopped by the front desk and there is an opening for this week. I'll just move my stuff."

Parker plopped down on the bed and pulled her into the curve of his body. "I meant you and me. I would be happy if Trent was out of the picture." Parker turned her head and kissed her. "I know I'm arrogant and self centered but it hurts my ego to know I have to convince my girlfriend to be with me."

Beth gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes," Life was less complicated when I hated you."

The week went by slowly with Beth watching Lexie take over her part. Everything seemed to be going all right except for the fact that Trent and her weren't talking again. She wasn't really sure why she had decided to stay in the first place. Being a guest instead of an employee at Kellerman's was odd. The staff joked around calling her; Your Majesty and staff quarters were off limits. The only thing that remained the same was the cool way in which Trent spoke to her. It was all business.

"As long as it goes as smoothly as this, the final dance will be a hit," Trent commented patting Parker on the back. "Good job."

"As great as Lexie is I couldn't have done this without Beth," Parker pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"One night left. I'm going to miss it," Lexie chimed in.

The four of them stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. Hearts had been broken and mended this summer. Partnerships had been solidified and now that was it. The curtain was closing. "Despite how unhappy I was to find out that I was working with you two," Trent started turning towards Parker and her. "I have to say it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. You two are amazing dancers and should know that you will have a brilliant career. Hopefully together."

"I feel like we are graduating," Parker joked. "Thanks for the speech pop."

The girls laughed and Trent joined in. "What can I say? I like to hear myself talk."

Beth watched the others head for the door and out into the sun. For once the studio was quiet. Taking one last look around her, her gaze stopped on the picture of her parents. The one she had broken had been replaced and put back up on the wall but below it was a new picture. It was one she had never seen of Trent and her. She was smiling at the camera while his eyes were glued on her. Beth let out a sigh and ran her hand along the picture where his hair was, wishing it were the real thing.

"I put it up yesterday."

Beth turned to see Trent walking up behind her. "I don't know what to say."

"I want it to be a reminder of what we had. Things may not have ended on a positive note for us but it's okay to have good memories."

"You will always be a good memory."

Trent placed his hands on either side of her face and smiled down at her. Her heart started racing and her eyes were drawn to his lips. They were the most kissable lips she had ever seen. Trent's head lowered towards hers and she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her but instead he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

The day of the closing show was always hectic. The wait staff was buzzing with anticipation for final tips; which would be considerably bigger than any other time during the summer. Upper management would be checking the empty rooms for repairs that would need to be made and the entertainment staff would be down at the hall for rehearsals.

Beth took the stairs as carefully as she could, trying not to kill herself on the way up. Her crutches didn't make moving around easy and neither did the flurry of activity going on around her. Part of her was envious of all the other staff that had a job to do today. At least it would keep her mind off Trent. When she reached the landing she found a small bench and stopped to catch her breath.

"If you're not careful you are going to get trampled sitting here," she saw her Uncle slip through the crowd.

"What can I say? I like to live dangerously." Her Uncle sat down beside her after she moved her crutches out of the way.

"Well, final day. Are you ready to go back to school?" Beth looked down at her foot and back up to her Uncle showing how skeptical she was.

"I'm not so sure about school right now." Beth snickered to herself finding the situation funny. "To be honest I'm not sure about a lot of things."

"Trent," he asked.

"Trent, Parker, school, the rest of my life."

"Sounds like growing up to me," he bumped her arm playfully. "The good news is everything will work out for the better. You'll see."

"It's a little easier for you to see that, me not so much. I wish everything wasn't so complicated. If I could figure out even one of these problems right now it would help."

"Baby, if everything was just handed to you and there was nothing to fight for, life wouldn't be worth living. But, since I am such a great Uncle, I am going to give you help with one of these issues."

Beth shook her head," How are you going to do that?"

"By telling you that Trent left."

Beth felt her heart stop.

**This was supposed to be the final chapter but since this is taking so long I decided to give you what I have. I will try my hardest to get the ending up as soon as possible. It will probably be the final scene so it may be short. Please leave comment. They are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth stood outside Trent's apartment with her hand hovering in front of his door. In all her haste to get to New York she hadn't worked out what she was going to say. What could she say? There were no words to describe all she had been through in the last six months. Trent's leaving had left a big hole in her heart that stopped her world from moving forward. Days went by each dissolving into the next in one steady stream. Her foot had healed and she had gone back to school with Parker but nothing felt the same. There was a lack luster to her life.

Taking a deep breath, Beth knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps behind the door and as the door swung open she came face-to-face with Lexie. "Beth?"

"I was wondering if Trent was here but I guess he has company," Beth ducked her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. It was obvious that Trent hadn't been lonely in the last few months. She couldn't blame him since she had also found refuge in Parker's arms. It wasn't that she had deep feelings for Parker but he made it easier to get through the day. "I'll just catch him later."

Beth turned to leave when she saw Trent come to the door. "Beth. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and see how you are doing. You look great. You know, I will just see you later," she rambled walking backwards towards the elevator. This had to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. She could feel her cheeks growing warm under his scrutiny.

"Beth, wait." Trent strode up to her and gave her a quizzical look. "I didn't know New York was in your neighborhood."

He stood within a foot from her and she felt bereft not being able to run into his arms like she wanted. Six months away from the man she loved had taken a toll on her. If Lexie hadn't answered the door she is not sure she wouldn't have made use of the bed on the other side of the wall. "How are you," she asked.

"I'm okay. I've been pretty busy since I came home."

"With Lexie?"

"We are working on the same show so she has been staying with me."

Beth pushed the button for the elevator hoping to get out of this awkward situation. He looked so handsome standing there with his jeans hung low on his hips and a green button up shirt. His hair was tousled as if someone had recently run their hands through it.

"How have you been," he asked rocking back on his heels.

"Good. I'm on break so I thought I would come see you. Actually it was Parker's idea."

"Are you two still together?"

Beth shook her head," No, it didn't last long after we left Kellermans. We decided that we don't work as a couple."

"Trent, do you know where the bottle opener is," Lexie stepped back in the hall diverting his attention.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

The elevator door opened behind Beth and she stepped in. "It was good seeing you."

The door started to close but Trent stopped it with his hand. "That's it? You came all the way to New York to say hi?"

"No, it was just to say goodbye." This time when the door closed he didn't stop it. Tears started gathering at the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to stop them. Why hadn't she told him the truth? She wasn't really on break. She had left school in the middle of the semester because she was absolutely miserable without him. It didn't matter to her that she could fall behind while she was gone. He was all that mattered to her.

Try as she might she felt the first tear drop down her cheek followed closely by the second and third. It was time she had a good cry for what she was losing. When her Uncle had told her that Trent had left her she had been in shock. At school she had been too busy to focus on her lose but now it was time she let it out. He was forever removed from her life. There was no going back.

The elevator door opened to the lobby and to her surprise Trent was standing outside the door panting for breath. He was bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees. "Really? That's it? After all we have been through that is the goodbye you want," he got out between breaths.

"No," she stated firmly. "I wanted to tell you I love you, that I would do anything for you. You want me to sell the studios and move to New York? I will do it. You want me to never see Parker again? I'll do that. You want me to drop out of school? I would do that too."

"Never," he said before guiding her to the back wall of the elevator and capturing her lips with his. Beth kissed him back noticing how perfect their bodies fit together. It seemed as if they were made for each other. Trent deepened the kiss and pulled her into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his torso. "What took you so long," he asked before kissing her again.

"What," she asked incredulously.

"It took you long enough to come after me," he groaned when she moved her lips to his neck.

"You planned this whole thing?"

Trent grinned," you'll never know."

The elevator door closed on the couple and started moving back to the floor his apartment was on. There had never been a sweeter moment in Beth's life. It was like coming home.

The End

_**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you will take a moment and leave a last review/comment. **_


End file.
